Fallen Angel
by Stars for Tears
Summary: Ryou suicide fic...Some people can only handle so much before they break from the pressure. (Bakura isn't abusing Ryou in this fic in fact he's....)
1. Chapter 1

1Hi I was thinking of writing a suicide songfic and this is what came to my head. Some people can only handle so much before they break from the pressure.

I tried to kill my pain  
But only brought more

How can he love me like he says he does. All of those words that made my body feel so warm inside. All of those soft touches and sweet kisses. Where are they now? Was I that pathetic.

(So much more)

I thought love was supposed to be special but I can't feel it anymore. I can't see the fire in your eyes when you look at me. Only when you look at him.

I lay dying

You told me of your past and how you were lovers with him. But you always reassured me it was over and that you could never love him again and that I was the only one.

And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming

I'm beginning to doubt you now. I saw you. I know that you didn't mean for me to. But I saw that kiss you shared. I saw that and all the touches after it. It all happened in my own house to. In my house and on my bed.

Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?

"Bakura" that's all I can do is whisper your name to the night. Because your not here not anymore. You saved me once Bakura. From these thoughts. But now they're back and they hurt. They know you don't love me anymore.

My God, my tourniquet  
Return To Me Salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return To Me Salvation

I'm so tired of crying. All of these wasted tears. I could end it all with this dagger. Your dagger. See, here they are again. Those thoughts that won't go away.

Do you remember me?  
Lost for so long

You've forgotten me but that's okay. I've forgotten myself. But it's hard Bakura acting like I don't know. While you lie with me I wonder if you're thinking of him.

Will you be on the other side?  
or will you forget me?

I miss you already Bakura....will you miss me? I know I'm weak and I'm sorry I couldn't handle this.

I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?

I wish you could be here and say those words one last time. That's all I want to hear.  
My God, my tourniquetReturn To Me Salvation  
My God, my tourniquet

Return To Me Salvation  
Return to me salvation

The thoughts are back but I won't let them go this time. This time I'll do what I should've done before. Something you never did.  
I want to die!

"Goodbye Bakura" A quick but deep slash across the little bluish vein. There I did it. I wonder how long this will take, I don't think much longer. A river of blood surrounding a fallen angel. That's what I am...a fallen angel.  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return To Me Salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return To Me Salvation

I can't breathe I think the blood is in the way. Oh well I'm tired so I'll take a nap and never wake up.  
My wounds cry for the grave

I just want you to know...  
My soul cries for deliverance

I love you and always will. I just hope you won't be too disappointed in me.  
Will I be denied Christ?

I love you Bakura.

Tourniquet

"I love you"  
My suicide

There done.....what do you think....Well r&r


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter was written by kat1132 and I just changed a few words but the idea and credit is given to her. Mainly because a lot of people wanted Bakura's view of what happened and I just didn't have any thoughts or inspiration and I like her ideas. I also recommend the story she has up called 'Running'. It's really good. Thank you everyone for reading the first chapter and I hope you like the second!

* * *

Fallen Angel

Chapter 2

Bakura was walking home from Marik and Malik's house, it was dark by now. He hoped Ryou wasn't worried, but knowing his hikari, he was still up and waiting for Bakura's return. Bakura felt somewhat guilty about spending all of his time with the two blonde demons, but he needed something only they could give him.

He didn't want to hurt Ryou with his evil intentions. He didn't want to taint him. He needed a way to vent. Marik offered himself up and Bakura readily took the offer. He needed a release from all the tension. Marik was that release. He could be himself with Marik. He could be sadistic and not have to worry about breaking Marik beyond repair. He couldn't take the chance with Ryou. Well that's how it started out.

He still loved Ryou with all of his being, all of his soul and heart, but his body craved Marik's touch. He couldn't do this anymore and had said good-bye to Marik and his hikari, who he noticed was becoming distant. Bakura had a feeling that Malik loved his yami as much as Bakura loved Ryou. He knew that seeing him and Marik together hurt the blonde hikari. This was best for every one, Marik agreed with him, acknowledging that he too loved his hikari. They did somewhat suspect that their hikari's had a thing for each other, but that might happen later, after they got out of this mess they were in.

Bakura continued on his way home. It was a long trek from Marik's house, but it seemed shorter every time he thought of his light. He quickened his pace. He hoped Ryou would understand. Knowing his light he would, but still…

Bakura felt a sense of urgency and dread, fill him. His speed walk turned into an all out sprint as he headed for his house, and the tenshi that was waiting for him. Bakura saw the welcome sight of his lights house, but it looked for some reason off, as though it was depressed or lonely. It didn't make any sense to Bakura as the house looked the same as it always had. It just had a different aura than the normal bright welcoming cheer, it let off before.

The sense of dread doubling, Bakura unlocked and opened the door to the house. He noticed that the lights were off. Bakura called out into the seemingly empty house. He didn't receive an answer. Perhaps Ryou had turned in early? Bakura thought as he headed up stairs slowly and not making a sound.

He listened outside of Ryou's bedroom. Music was playing softly. It was a depressing song about and imaginary world of paper flowers. Bakura listened to the song for a while before cautiously opened his lights door and looked in only to fling the door open in his shock.

Ryou, his sweet and innocent hikari was on his bed bleeding from a slash in his wrist. He was unconscious; Bakura's bloody knife still clutched in his grasp, tear streaks adorned his cheeks. Why? Why had Ryou done this? He thought Ryou was past this faze. Didn't Ryou stop thinking about suicide when Bakura admitted that he loved his hikari to him?

Bakura gasped as a memory came to his head unbidden. When he and Marik had first began their relationship, here in this very room, on this very bed. Had Ryou seen? Did he know all along that Bakura was with Marik? He was very careful to hide the fact from Ryou. But then again, Ryou was more observant than anyone gave him credit for. Ryou didn't seem to change either. Was it all just an act?

Bakura stopped his thoughts before they could continue and focused on his light who was fading by the second. Bakura tore his shirt with his dagger that he had pried from Ryou's literal death grip. He wrapped the strip of fabric around Ryou's still bleeding wrist. If there was still blood, there was still life! His hikari was still alive. Bakura could feel it. But he didn't know for how long. He needed to work fast.

Bakura shoved power from the ring into Ryou's body. It healed the wound and healed Ryou's body. He did just that too. He couldn't let Ryou die! He just couldn't! But even now he felt Ryou continue to fade. His body was too weak to function. It was going, and taking Ryou with it. NO! He couldn't lose Ryou! Not now when he had finally realized what he had done!

Bakura pulled Ryou's dying body into an embrace, and cried. The mighty tomb robber, King of Thieves, was crying for the death of a single boy when he had caused so many others.

Ryou had used one of Bakura's daggers to do this to himself. He let out another sob as he felt Ryou's sprit completely leave his body. Bakura felt nothingness. It was almost like being back in the ring again, and yet it was a thousand times worse. The light that he was accustomed to associating with Ryou was gone. He couldn't feel it anymore. Ryou was gone! And Bakura had caused this. He was the only one who could stop this, and he failed to notice it. He could have saved him! He could have… Bakura sobbed again. He looked down at his fallen angle and gently kissed his lips, tasting blood behind them.

He picked up the dagger and looked down at the blade that had taken his world, his everything away from him. With out Ryou, there was no point anymore. Without light why should there be dark. He brought the blade to his own wrist and mimicked the cut Ryou had made on his own arm. He held his light's body while he slowly faded.

He loved Ryou so much. He had to see him. Be with him. With out him he was incomplete, half of something he hadn't found yet. Bakura kissed his light again as his blood raced down his hand and mixed with Ryou's on the bed sheets.

Bakura sighed as he slowly closed his eyes for the final time. He whispered one last thing before the everlasting darkness claimed him.

"I will always love you Ryou…" and with that, he was gone.

The next morning Yugi Mouto and his group of friends walked up to Ryou's house to walk to school with him. He noticed the door was locked but all the lights were still on. That wasn't like Ryou. He hurriedly asked Tea Gardner for her cell phone. He called the house, there wasn't an answer. Worried and seeing as Ryou wouldn't have gone anywhere than who already there and the Ishtar's, who he called next. Malik answered the phone and said that they hadn't seen Ryou since yesterday and Bakura since last night. The Ishtar's said they'd be over and not to panic.

About fifteen minutes later, all of the friends were going to be sufficiently late for school and Malik and Marik had finally arrived. Marik walked briskly up to the door and used some of his lock picks from his back pocket to open the door. Immeaditly the smell of death hit the teens. Marik turned to Tea and told her to call 911.

The funeral for both Ryou and Bakura was held together. The group of friends said their last good-bye's to the lovers before they would forever be gone. High above the ceremony two pale angels watched the happenings below and smiled at one another. They turned as the ceremony concluded and walked back towards a bright light, holding each other's hands. The Fallen Angels were reunited, together forever.

* * *

There you go, R&R Please. 


End file.
